evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Havoc on the Planet of the Apes
Havoc on the Planet of the Apes is an upcoming American 3D motion capture computer-animated science fiction film based on the Planet of the Apes reboot series, produced by 20th Century Fox and Chernin Entertainment. The first Planet of the Apes film to be entirely animated, the film being is directed by Alexander Bates in his directorial debut, from a screenplay by Bates, Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver, and stars Andy Serkis, Scarlett Johansson, Jake Johnson and Alan Tudyk. Havoc on the Planet of the Apes is scheduled for release in the United States on July 17, 2019, by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Plot Taking place a few months after the events of Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, Caesar and his ape colony are trying to find a new home until one day, a greedy, ruthless ape-hating human survivor named David Colemanplots to start a massacre of the apes and wipe out the entire ape community for good. Former veterinarian Lisa Schaffner was hired by David as his assistant to destroy the apes, but Lisa would rather befriend and protect the apes than kill them like her boss. Lisa then attempts to save Caesar and the apes from danger without letting David know, or else there will be another human-ape war. Cast Apes * Andy Serkis as Caesar, a common chimpanzee and the leader of the evolved ape tribe. * Alan Tudyk as Leaf, a common chimpanzee and a former follower of Koba who wants revenge on the humans. * Karin Konoval as Maurice, a Bornean orangutan and Caesar's friend and advisor. * Terry Notary as Rocket, a common chimpanzee and one of Caesar's friends. * Michael Adamthwaite as Luca, a Western lowland gorilla in Caesar's tribe. * Judy Greer as Cornelia, Caesar's wife. * Max Lloyd-Jones as Blue Eyes, Caesar and Cornelia's oldest son. * Devyn Dalton as Cornelius, Caesar and Cornelia's youngest son, and Blue Eyes' younger brother. * Jason Liles as Virgil, a common chimpanzee who is Leaf's follower. * Christopher Gordon as Cloud, a common chimpanzee who is one of Leaf's followers. Gordon previously played Koba in Rise. * Ty Olsson as Red, a western lowland gorilla and one of Koba's former followers who is now one of Leaf's followers. * Mackenzie Davis as Tinker, Rocket's wife. * Lee Ross as Grey, a common chimpanzee and a former follower of Koba. * Alexander Bates as Shill, a common chimpanzee in Caesar's tribe. * Sara Canning as Luna, Shill's wife. Canning previously played Lake in War. * Toby Kebbell as Koba, a bonobo who had previously waged war against the humans in Dawn; he will appear in Havoc via flashbacks. Humans * Scarlett Johansson as Lisa Schaffner, a former veterinarian who wants to befriend and protect the apes rather than kill them, despite her boss's orders. Her surname, Schaffner, is a reference to Franklin J. Schaffner, the director of the original 1968 Planet of the Apes film. * Jake Johnson as David Coleman, Lisa's mean-spirited boss who has a strong hatred for apes and wants to destroy all the apes. * Dan Fogler as Hardy Larson, a human survivor who is Lisa's boyfriend. * Seth Rogen as Henry Thompson, one of David's dumb-founded soldiers. * Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Aaron Lee, one of David's soldiers who is Henry's best friend. * Clancy Brown as a human soldier. Production Development Glass Ball Productions chairman Clive Nakayashiki expressed surprise that there weren't any previous attempts to animate a Planet of the Apes film. At the 2016 CinemaCon in April, 20th Century Fox chairman Rupert Murdoch and Glass Ball president Athena Christaniakis announced that the animated Planet of the Apes film had a July 17, 2019 release, and would be produced by Glass Ball and Chernin Entertainment, with Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver writing a treatment for the film. Murdoch said that it would "co-exist" with the Planet of the Apes reboot films, though Fox soon stated that the film would "exist independently of the projects in the Planet of the Apes reboot universe". In January 2017, Fox moved the film's release date to July 12, 2019. More coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Animation The film's animation will be provided by Creative Step Studio and Weta Digital. All of the ape characters will be created with a mixture of motion-capture and CGI key-frame animation in this film, as they were performed in motion-capture technology and animated in CGI in the Planet of the Apes reboot films. Like Glass Ball's Real Tag (2018), the human characters will be created in photo-realistic-like animation combined with motion-capture. Music The film's score will be composed by Michael Giacchino, who composed the score for Dawn of the Planet of the Apes ''and ''War for the Planet of the Apes. Release Havoc on the Planet of the Apes is set to be released on July 17, 2019 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures; it was originally set to be distributed by 20th Century Fox prior to Disney's acquisition. It was previously scheduled to be released on July 17, 2019, but was moved a week earlier to July 12, then to July 5. On May 7, 2019, the film was later pushed back to its original July 17, 2019 release date. Marketing The teaser trailer was released on December 13, 2018 and was shown before Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. ''The official trailer was released on February 28, 2019 and was shown before ''Addie.